


Chained Up

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Handcuffs, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Michael is a dick, Omorashi, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: (Set during 5x07) While kidnapped by Michael, Chloe has some needs to take care of. But while chained to the bars of the cage, she can't do much about it. Will Michael let her free? (also no this is not a Chloe/Michael fic ew)
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Michael, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101
Collections: already read





	Chained Up

One minute she’d been in her home, doing research for the case, trying to figure out who the killer was. The next she was waking up in a cold cave with a headache.

She groaned and rubbed her head as she cracked open her eyes, blinking as she slowly got her bearings and realized she was in a cave with bars on it. Like an animal enclosure. She quickly checked for animals, and was relieved that she seemed to be alone.

“Sleepy beauty finally awakes.”

Or not.

Chloe slowly got to her feet, dizzy at first as the figure stepped out of the shadows and she squinted to see who had kidnapped her.

Then she saw him. The eerily familiar face of Lucifer, but there was something off, and the jagged scar across his face, and the slant of his shoulders, not to mention his American accent, made it clear that this was Michael, not Lucifer.

Then she got angry, “Why did you do this to me?” she growled, fists clenched by her sides but as he approached the bars, she took a few shaky steps back. He was an angel still, he could easily hurt her. And the fact that he looked like Lucifer just made things creepier, and fear started to enter her heart.

He laughed, a dark laugh that chilled Chloe’s bones as he clutched the bars, and she was actually glad the bars were separating them. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he smirked, “But luckily for you, I’m nice and I got you your favourite.” He held out a coffee cup through the bars and while Chloe certainly wanted to take it, there was no way.

She just glared at him with crossed arms, before getting the confidence to stand up, approach, pretending she was going to take it, before knocking it violently from his hand.

Michael glared back and retracted his hand, “Hey! That cost me like 7 bucks!”

“I don’t care.” Chloe growled, “Let me go, now.”

“Oh you think I’m scared of you?” Michael’s voice became less whiny and more dark, and Chloe felt a jolt of fear, “Honey, I invented fear. And I can smell it all over you, so don’t pretend.”

Chloe took a small step back but Michael’s hand grabbed her through the bars before she could move further back, and she gasped, her fear showing through for a moment.

Michael smirked, “I knew it.” He let go and turned, “Well I have important things to do, so hang tight, okay? If you get thirsty…well-“ he looked at the pool of coffee, “-good luck drinking that off the floor.” And with a laugh he left.

Chloe spent the next hour trying to find an escape hatch, and all the while the pressure in her bladder was only building. She hadn’t used the bathroom before this, because she was at home and she usually went before bed, and she was set to do so after she’d finished her research. She didn’t know how long it had been now since she’d used the bathroom. But it was getting kind of bad, but what could she do about it? There wasn’t any toilet in here, and it wasn’t exactly like she would want to use it anyway in case Michael saw her. She was stuck. So, she just held it and tried to focus instead on finding a way out.

But as she was jiggling a possibly loose bar, she nearly jumped out of her skin as a voice said, “Yeah that won’t work.” She spun around and yelped as she saw Michael now on the other side of the bars, in the cage with her. She immediately felt fear start to cloud her, like he was some sort of fear magnet…oh wait.

Chloe thought back to when Michael was pretending to be Lucifer, and instead of doing Lucifer’s desire trick, he’d asked the suspect what they feared. Michael must draw out people’s fears, and since he wasn’t Lucifer, she wasn’t immune to it like she was to Lucifer’s mojo. She swallowed and tried to fight it, but the fact that he looked like Lucifer, except sinister, made things so much scarier.

“D-don’t hurt me.” She whimpered, her fists clenched as if she would actually be able to do any harm by punching him.

Michael held up his hands, “No plan to.” He then produced a pair of handcuffs from his pocket, “But I don’t want you playing around in here anymore. So, because you decided to be bad, you get the criminal treatment.” Chloe tried to escape but there wasn’t anywhere to go, and soon Michael was grabbing her and forcing her one wrist into handcuffs. Unlike Lucifer’s touch, his felt wrong, like someone was burning her.

Her heart was pounding in her ears and she was so scared that she struggled and cried out, “Lucifer!”

“He can’t hear you. But I’m sure he’s trying to find you as we speak. So, before he does, I need to ensure I can continue with other parts of my plan. And you escaping is not a part of that.” He pulled her to the bars at the front and cuffed the other side of the cuffs to one of the bars, so she couldn’t get back to the potential escape route. “There you are. Nice and comfy.”

Chloe felt so awfully helpless and she hated it. Now she was the victim, and she had to rely on Lucifer and the other people at the precinct to find her. She trusted him, of course she did, but she was scared nonetheless. She really didn’t want to be cuffed like this though, so as embarrassing as it was, she tried something to get her out of them, “B-but I-I have to pee.”

Michael shrugged, “And that’s my problem?” he then unfurled his crooked, dark wings, and gave her a nasty look, “Better hope Lucifer hurries up then.” And with a flutter, he was gone.

“Shit!” Chloe yelled out in frustration, tugging at the cuffs uselessly and fidgeting a bit in her uncomfortable position on the floor. This was bad enough without her also wetting herself, that would be awful, not just because Michael would see, but because when Lucifer eventually found her, he would also see and that was not a good look for your new boyfriend at all, even if it wasn’t her fault.

There was nothing she could do except try to ignore the dripping she heard from outside, probably some damp other enclosure that really wasn’t helping her need. She leant her head against the rough wall and sighed, closing her eyes and praying, “Please hurry, Lucifer.” She didn’t know if he could hear her, but she hoped he could.

-

Another two hours ticked by, and by the time Michael next dropped by, she was getting desperate, barely able to sit still.

“Hope you didn’t throw a party while I was gone.” He sauntered up to the bars and Chloe hated that she could only lean a certain distance away, so she was definitely still in touching distance, and it made the hairs on her arms stand on end. He noticed her squirming and tutted a little, “Gotta go already, Chloe? It’ll be several more hours before you’re found, I’m afraid.” He was clearly enjoying seeing her suffer, and Chloe felt a rush of embarrassment and tried to still her movements.

“Please- “she hated how pathetic she sounded, “Just…let me out to use the bathroom. I won’t escape, I promise.” The desperation was clear in her eyes.

Michael touched his lip, “Hmm let me think about that…letting you out of here and giving you a chance to escape? Yeah, no.” he leant closer and Chloe could smell his breath and she wrinkled her nose. “Tell you what? Because I’m so nice, I’ll get you a bucket, hm? How does that sound?”

It wasn’t like she’d really be able to pull her pants down to go, and she could only stand up so much with how she was cuffed to the bars. The cuff could slide up and down on the bar but only to a certain amount. Besides, peeing in a bucket where Michael could easily see? Hell no. It was clear from Chloe’s expression that she wasn’t happy with that suggestion.

“This isn’t a five-star hotel, you know. You’re lucky I’m offering you anything. I even got you your favourite coffee. You’re just ungrateful.”

Chloe just stared at the ground unhappily. “Fine, if you’re going to be entitled, you get nothing.” Shit. Maybe she could find a way to use the bucket, it was better than pissing her pants.

“Wait- “she said before he could leave, and she hated the smug smile he got.

“Change your mind? I’m afraid it may be a little late for that now, Miss Decker.”

Chloe swallowed her pride, “Please.” She couldn’t believe this whole thing. She was currently imprisoned in an old zoo enclosure, held captive by Lucifer’s twin brother, and begging him to give her a bucket to piss in. Great.

Michael smirked, “I knew you needed me. Fine, because I’m such a saint, I’ll get you it. Try and hold it til I get back.” And with that he disappeared with a wing flap.

-

Chloe waited, and waited and waited another half hour, by which time she was grabbing at herself with desperation. Then finally Michael showed up inside the cage with a black bucket.

“Sorry about that. Dreadful traffic. You know how it is.” He mused as he came over and actually unlocked her cuffs, “Be quick about it.” He obviously had taken awhile on purpose though because he’d flown.

“Air traffic, sure.” She was trying her best to remain composed, removing her hand from her crotch and gripping her jeans instead, outstretching her hand, “Please give it to me.”

Michael handed it over and Chloe set it down, ready to go right now. But Michael wasn’t leaving. She went a bit red, “Um…a little privacy?”

Either Michael didn’t understand privacy because he was an angel, or he was just being an ass on purpose, because instead of leaving he just said, “Ohh right, I understand.” And turned around. He didn’t even leave the cage, he just stood a few feet away, facing away from her.

Chloe whimpered a little, grabbing at herself again as a small leak escaped, using both hands now she could, “Shit-“she whispered, “Michael, leave!”

“You really think I’ll leave you alone with unlocked cuffs? I’m not an idiot, detective. Now just get it over with.”

But there was no way she could do it, not with him so close. Chloe hesitated, struggled and squirmed for minutes before her bladder finally had had enough and with a gasp, she began to pee her pants where she was sat. It was silent, so at least Michael didn’t yet know what she’d done, or was currently doing. She groaned a little in relief, unable to hold it back, as she emptied her bladder into her jeans and onto the ground beneath her, making a large wet spot and puddle under her butt.

“Are you done yet?” Michael was clearly agitated.

Chloe finally finished and while she felt physically better, she was beyond embarrassed. She blinked and just stared down at herself, her jeans soaked with her own urine and she felt like she could cry.

She didn’t even realize Michael had already turned around, until he spoke, “Now what did you do that for? I got you a bucket and everything.”

Chloe lowered her head, her cheeks flaring red, not wanting to look at him. “That isn’t very ladylike is it? I even undid your cuffs for you.” He tutted, “Well I guess these are going back on.” And he made a point to cuff her right where she sat, so she had to sit in her own mess. Chloe let it happen, her body exhausted from holding for that long. “I’m sure this won’t make a great impression on my brother when he finds you. But you did this to yourself.” He just had to rub it in, and then with another mean smirk, he left her alone and she finally broke down and started to cry.

Everything felt so hopeless and she was scared and lonely, hungry and tired, and she missed Lucifer and Trixie, and now if he found her, she was going to be soaked in her own piss. What kind of impression did that give on a new boyfriend? Yes, it wasn’t really her fault, but she still was humiliated.

-

A few more hours went by, in which Chloe’s pants that had begun to dry, became newly wet because Michael had put the bucket too far away for her to reach, probably on purpose, so she’d had to sit there and piss her pants a second time. It caused her to melt down and cry again, feeling like an utter child, but at least Michael wasn’t there to see it and mock her.

But maybe 10 minutes later, her pants still slightly warm, she heard someone enter. She looked up and saw a figure walk in, and from the silhouette she was pretty sure it was Michael, and she only started to cry harder, hiding her face in her hands. She heard the cage being unlocked and she shrunk in on herself even more, ready for the onslaught of insults and teasing.

“Detective?”

Her heart leaped. Could it be?

Her head sprung up and she scrubbed at her face with the back of her free hand, trying to look properly at the figure. It was dark, so it was hard to tell if it was Lucifer or Michael. In case it was the latter, she shrunk in on herself a bit more.

But the figure didn’t get any closer, and instead ducked down a bit into a ray of light that shone through the barred window in the cell, and she saw his face. It may physically be the same as Michael’s aside from the scar, but the expression made it clear who it was.

“L-L-Lucifer?” she sobbed, immediately reaching out for him, straining against the cuffs, hating that he’d found her, the usually tough detective, crying in a puddle of her own piss, but she had been kidnapped for goodness sake. It wasn’t like she was going to be okay, and she hoped Lucifer understood that.

Lucifer’s expression melted, “It’s okay Chloe. I’m here. I’m here.” He soothed, rushing to grab onto the cuffs and break them apart from the bar so she was free, not seeming to look twice at the puddle. Chloe sprang up and launched herself into his arms and he held her as tightly as possible, rocking her gently, not seeming to care at all that she was wet from the waist down. “I’ve got you now. You’re safe my darling.” He whispered as she cried into his chest, and his arms felt so good, so reassuring.

Chloe heard two more sets of feet hurry inside, but she didn’t care about them. Lucifer was here, and she was okay now. She heard Lucifer wave them away, telling them he could handle this. And there the two stood in the cell for several minutes while Chloe sobbed and clung to him, and he let her, rubbing circles on her back and whispering reassurances in her ear. It was clear he wasn’t letting her go until she wanted to.

Eventually she ran out of tears, and slowly let go, but one hand remained clutched to his arm, and Lucifer seemed okay with that; it seemed he didn’t want to entirely let go either. One of his large hands swooped in and wiped her tears away with a feather-light touch, “I won’t ever let him hurt you again. I swear to you.” His dark brown eyes gazed lovingly into hers and Chloe stared right back, weak and tired and Lucifer had to hold her up a little bit.

She sniffled and nodded, leaning into his touch, not wanting to ever leave his side again. He hadn’t even acknowledged the puddle or her wet pants, so she hesitantly brought it up herself, “S-s-sorry-“she sniffed, “-I probably g-got you wet-“ her gaze dropped.

But Lucifer was shaking his head, “I couldn’t care less about that, Chloe. It’s not your fault.” He gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and let his hand sit there for a minute, “You were here for hours, it was inevitable. I don’t blame you at all.”

Chloe let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, and finally let her eyes drift back to his, and she saw the lack of judgement in them. She was so grateful, among other things, that her only response was to lean in and kiss him. She probably didn’t taste good, having not consumed anything for hours, and was dehydrated, but Lucifer didn’t seem to care and deeply kissed her back.

They were joined for a few moments, before Chloe reluctantly broke it. She loved kissing him, but she was still scared and wanted to leave this place asap before Michael came back, “C-can we go now?”

“Of course, sweetheart. Anything.” He kissed her sweaty forehead, “I’ll take you home, and I’ll run you a lovely bath, and cook you your favourite meal, okay?” Lucifer pulled her in for one more quick hug and Chloe melted against him, “Everything is okay now.”

And leaning against Lucifer’s suit-cladded chest, breathing him in, she could believe it, even if things were far from it. Lucifer’s evil twin brother was still on the loose, she was still going to have nightmares about this for awhile, and she was still wet with piss.

But she was in Lucifer’s arms now, and that was what mattered.

Then suddenly she was actually in his arms, as he realized how shaky and weak Chloe was, and effortlessly lifted her bridal style into his arms, holding her close, “I’ve got you.” Then his wings sprung from his back, gorgeous white and Chloe reached out slowly to touch one, “Express ticket back to your home, one way.” He smiled, gazing down at her, “Hold on tight.”

“Lets go home, Chloe.”


End file.
